Love Inu
by Messenger of the Apocalypse
Summary: Take Kagome, take a guys dorm, make her the manager, you get chaos... and fluff.
1. I am Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1: I am Kagome Higurashi

I am Kagome Higurashi, age 17 and in my final year of high school. I am here in front of the Higurashi Lodge to fulfill the promise I made when I was 3 to enter Todai, Tokyo University. I was a sickly kid back then who didn't have any friends until he came along. I can't remember what he looks like or what was his name, but we promised each other to meet there one day following the legend that if a couple go into Todai together, they will live happily ever after.

My mother, brother and grandfather live far away from my prep school and Todai so my grandfather decided to give me ownership of the Higurashi Lodge and Higurashi Café which was right next door. This would be much closer but I would have to manage the lodge. My 19 year old cousin Naraku would manage the café.

As I look up the lodge steps I feel a streak of independence flow through me. I'm ready take all my challenges head on.

I walked to the manager's room and put my luggage. The occupants must really trust each other, none of the doors had locks. The lodge was built in a slightly medieval style with sliding doors, wooden floors, a hot spring in the back and a roof that curved upwards at the edges. It had a Large balcony area where clothes were hanging out to dry. The balcony linked to the roof area.

As I looked around apparently none of the occupants were home. I decided to take a dip in the hot springs.

As I relaxed my tensed muscles the door slid open, I turned to see a fine, white haired, amber eyed inu hanyou of the male species look at me with curiousity. He was almost naked except for the towel draped around his thighs. Luckily I had a towel wrapped around covering my intimate parts.

Since this was a lodge I guessed the hot springs must have been unisex. "Uhh…Hi. I'm the new manager here at the lodge, who are you?"

"What the hell! This place hasn't been a lodge for 2 years already, this is a guys dorm, wench!"

"NANI!"

'Quiet, wench. I can't believe we have a female manager. Man she's hot! Guess I'll make the best of the situation.'

"Nevermind, don't think anyone will really mind. Since you're the manager here guess you are, we've been needing a manager. I'm Inuyasha," he then proceeded to enter the hot spring and sit in an area not far from her. (It's a very large hot spring, about the size of half an Olympic swimming pool in terms of area)

'Oh Kami! If I refuse to be a manager here my family doesn't have enough money to pay for rent in any apartments near here. I have to do this to be able to study to get into Todai. I got no choice!'

"Hi, I'm Kagome. How many guys live here?"

"Well, there's Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, Sesshoumaru and me."

"Alright thanks"

The door suddenly slid open to reveal 4 people holding various bags full of junk food, beer and soda.

"Inuyasha, we got all the stuff your share of the shopping comes up to $12.65," the speaker was a black haired boy who had short hair but enough to be pulled into a small ponytail, he had violet eyes and was very slim. Just then he looked at the other 3 guys to see them stare into the hot springs. He turned to see a raven haired girl sitting in the hot spring.

"Wow Inuyasha, what a babe! Who would've thought you'd do this right under our nose?"

"It's not what you think pervert," said a blushing Inuyasha. "She's our new manager. Kagome these are the Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Shippo," gesturing towards the person as he said his name. (For purposes sake, they all have the same feature and are human or youkai. Only they're all older than Kagome. Sesshoumaru is 21. Kouga is 18, so is Inuyasha and Miroku. Shippo is 17 so he's not exactly older.)

They were all gaping at her, each of them finding her beautiful.

"Hi there, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am your new manager. I hope to get to know you all better." Once she realized that they were starring at her rather than listening she immediately blushed and rushed past them to her room.

'Oh my God! They were all starring at me like…that! Kagome what have you gotten yourself into?'

Reviews! Ideas! Help! Swings arms wildly and runs around in circles.

Other characters coming soon!


	2. Center of attention

Fine! I got the idea off Love Hina, so shoot me, it's my fic, I just thought it was time to abuse a different idea instead of, business, gang, high school, etc. For ease of use all thoughts will be in _italic_ in addition to being in '…' , other than Kagome's because it is her POV but I'm just adding their thoughts and everything if a lot you guys tell me to stop adding your thoughts I will but the fic will be her POV forever except certain parts which will not be in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Center of attention

I…uhh…am…pant…oh nevermind. I am the manager of an all guys dorm. When I told my friends at school that I was a manager at an all guys dorm they were so excited and wouldn't stop joking for me to tell them the downsides of the job, like cleaning the hot springs. Man, how ungentlemanly! I slave here and no one is willing to help, huh? Here comes Sesshoumaru. He had long white hair with 2 violet stripes on his cheeks and amber eyes just like his half brother. I had to admit he was dead sexy in a cool sort of way but can't he ever talk in anything more than dull, lifeless, monotonic, moronic, stuffed up and creepy voice?

"Manager…"

Guess not.

"Would you like some help? I cannot bear to see a woman break their back like this…"

"Umm…Sure there's a spare broom in the store shed there."

"Oi! Fluffy! What the hell do you think your doing?" Inuyasha came up wearing nothing but track pants.

Oh my god! He was so sexy. He wasn't overmuscular but just muscular enough to get a girls heart race and to tell other guys just how much stronger he was than them.

"See anything you like Kagome?"

I blushed looking away. Soon the 3 of us were scrubbing the hot spring, then the interior of the lodge.

"Hey Kagome."

I turned around to see Kouga standing there grinning.

"Let the 2 dogs work, how 'bout you and me go out for a date? After all, you're my woman now."

"What!" I couldn't help it, the arrogant little ass had just talked about me like that, in front of me, as if I were some sort of property. Sure he was charming and tanned and loved jumping from the rooftops, annoying others, creating these weird gadgets that he called innovative. On the third day of me being here he had made this robotic ball that released calming scents and I left in the hot springs, it wasn't until I dropped it that I had found the hidden camera inside, the ball had ended being thrown at him. I couldn't take it but I knew he didn't mean to offend so I calmed down before answering, "I would feel bad to leave Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru like this so I can't. I'm really sorry Kouga."

"That's alright Kagome, but if you have any time at all, I'll bring you somewhere private and we can get together and get close."

I had to swallow the bile in my mouth to prevent herself from puking.

By the time we were done I was sweating all over and had changed into a white T-shirt and shorts. I decided to reward Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru by making them some lemonade.

'_Man, Kagome's sweat is making that shirt cling to that fine chest of hers and the shorts are leaving only her privates to imagination.'_

'_This Sesshoumaru hates to admit, but the wench is beautiful and absolutely sexy. Usually only Miroku thinks like this but I can't help it.'_

I turned around to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru starring at me. I looked down at myself to see what they were starring at and couldn't stop the blush that came to my face as I saw my shirt clinging to me like a second skin showing off my pink lacy bra and smooth stomach.

Suddenly I felt a hand massaging my butt. I instinctively turned and slapped the offender. Miroku was flung against the snack cupboard and sank to the floor to be rained on by several snacks like Twisties, Pringles, etc.

"Oh, Miss Higurashi I apologise for my actions. You were a sight to behold and I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'll forgive you this once, so long as you don't do that again. Are you hurt? I hit you pretty hard."

"Kagome, are you sincerely concerned for me?"

"Of course."

"Then will you please bear my child." I never figured out how he kept a straight face. I simply took a deep breath. For a second, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha actually thought I was going to agree. They were so wrong. I drew back my hand and gave him the biggest punch of his life sending him bursting through the roof and flying into the sky before falling into the hot spring.

"You lousy pervert! Hentai! Your going to fix that roof and do all the cleaning for the next week!"

Thank you for all your reviews, and stop asking about Love Hina, only the rough background was taken but as time passes on the story will mold into something original. Naraku doesn't appear much even though he's next door, he'll come in future chapters. Now tell me in your reviews who I should pair Kagome with, it doesn't need to be one of the tenants and cannot be a girl. I will then start bringing in other girls to match with the rest.


	3. Learning something new

Naraku will be in this chapter and Shippo will be too even though it's not much, but at least their here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: You can always learn something

I am Kagome Higurashi. I am currently at my graduation ceremony. Soon I will enter prep school and later take the entrance exam to Todai. Inuyasha was at the prep school. Kouga, Miroku and Sesshoumaru was here but Shippo still had 1 more week of high school somewhere else. Kouga had told me he and Miroku had also applied for the study course which was probably a reason to hang around me and study until late at night together. Shippo had also applied but I had forced him to because he had a very little confidence. He always kept away from the others so I thought that if he could get into Todai, he could get to realize what a smart, funny and cute guy he really was.

After my graduation we went out to lunch. During lunch I found out something new about Sesshoumaru.

"You know Kagome, if you ever need any help in your studies, I can tutor you. I am in my third year of Todai after all."

"Really? I had no idea. Don't you have class today?"

"Yes but only later at around 3. I still have more than 2 hours."

"Kouga then chose that opportune moment to butt in, "Well their gonna give us a test on our first day there so we better get studying."

Miroku piped up, "Yes lets study together."

Sesshoumaru just sat there listening, amusement in his eyes but only in his eyes. "I guess I could teach you if you have any problems."

When we reached the lodge I went around doing my chores while I asked the 2 of them to go ahead and study first. I was hoping they'd be done by the time I had finished cleaning. Shippo offered to help me at some point and I agreed.

By the time I was done, Inuyasha had just come back and headed straight for the gym room and Sesshoumaru's classes had ended. Sesshoumaru was teaching Miroku, Kagome and Kouga but mostly Kagome. Shippo was god knows where and Inuyasha was working out.

"Ummm…Kagome?" Shippo peeked through the door.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Can I study with you guys?"

"Sure, come in."

"Eh, Kagome I'm studying with you too." Inuyasha walked in wearing only a pair of baggy jeans.

Kagome couldn't help but blush at his attire.

Kouga noticed the blush and removed his T-shirt too claiming is was rather hot.

Inuyasha chose to sit right behind me lying on his stomach because there was no space at the table. Soon I was surrounded by shirtless men with exception for Shippo who had been talking only to me the whole time. Miroku had just said his shirt was tight and Sesshoumaru simply hadn't given a reason. The room smelt manly and I knew my friends would get weird ideas just by walking into the room a smelling it.

By the time we were done with an entire set of papers for the courses we were planning on taking we sat down to do the self evaluation. Out of eight hundred percent, I had 680, Shippo had 572, Kouga had 466, Inuyasha had 437, Miroku had 212. Miroku had been a lazy person before I came. So he never really studied, all he did was get drunk, flirt and work part-time to pay rent. It didn't help that he was mostly daydreaming during the study period. Kouga was teasing Inuyasha about how he could beat him, I hadn't the heart to tell them Todai required a minimum of 500 just to sit for the entrance exam.

Soon we decided to order pizza. Uneventful unless you count Miroku getting slapped by the pizza delivery girl.

So after dinner the guys were clearing up the place and I went to bed ready for the next day which was Thursday.

I woke up to see Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Miroku sparring. Shippo was standing on the roof raining down foxfire at them. They were all wearing white sleeveless shirts and drawstring sweatpants. Inuyasha was using this humongous sword that was shaped like a katana while Sesshoumaru was using a long, thin and straight sword. Kouga was using a wakinzashi(a type of short katana). Miroku was using a bo or you can call it a staff. When I came out onto my balcony, Inuyasha immediately jumped up to me and offered to teach me. I didn't mind trying so I agreed. He gleefully bounded off and returned with 2 shinais, practice swords.

The other guys had 'Jealous' written all over their faces as Inuyasha brought me to the back and taught me the basics. It was a good workout and Inuyasha, as usual, had taken off his shirt. By now Inuyasha was sparring with me. Of course he was going easy on me and I had fun.

At lunch time Shippo helped me cook. The others wanted to help but they didn't know a thing about cooking. So I just decided to teach them a few things. I had thought them how to make some basic stuff so we had a modest lunch.

Well in the end, we all learnt something.

Sorry I know that wasn't the best chapter but the next chapter is going to be interesting.


	4. The new tenant

So far I'm just going to leave the pairings as a secret but I'm bringing in a new tenant into the lodge. I know I posted in my last fic that Naraku would be in there but he wasn't but I don't think anyone is really in a hurry to see him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: New tenant

I was out on a girls day out with my 2 best friends from my high school, Sango and Rin. We went around eating various treats like sweet buns. We tried out kimonos for the autumn festivals and various outfits for me to drive the boys crazy. We wore our school uniforms because the restaurant we went to gave student discounts.

I was walking through the clothing aisles at the department store for a tube top at the insistence of my 2 buddies. While walking through the aisle I contemplated on whether or not I should even buy one. It would be bad for Miroku's health.

Flashback

I was walking through the lodge cleaning the floor while walking on 2 legs. I was using a towel so my butt was high in the air. Obviously one tenant had to take that opportunity. Miroku.

He came right up and started massaging my butt. Before I could turn around to give him the ritual whacking to his ritual groping Inuyasha had punched him in the face, Kouga had kicked him, Sesshoumaru had slammed him against the wall, Shippo had singed him with foxfire and I finished him with a punch sending him flying out the roof and landing somewhere on the far side of town. He only returned 3 hours later.

End flashback

I giggled to myself and bought a sky blue tube top. Once we were out of the store we split up to go home promising to have another girls day out soon.

On the way home I was stopped by this handsome young stranger who had red eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail. He was a thunder demon.

"Excuse me, I'm Hiten and I was looking for the lodge owned by Higurashi. I'm applying to be tenant."

"What a coincidence, I'm the manager there. C'mon You'll apply at the café. Naraku will keep all your particulars as long as you stay."

"Thanks."

I blushed when he kissed the back of my hand.

'_This will be very interesting. A female manager of a all guys dorm? What a babe. The other guys will soon have to get used to hearing her moan my name.'_

Once we were at the café Naraku was busy flirting with his girlfriend Kikyo. Naraku was 21 and Kikyo was 18. They had been going steady for a while after they met here when she came with a group of friends a year ago. Naraku had apparently said something perverted when me and Hiten walked in because Kikyo was blushing and slapping him silly. (I know their OOC but for know let every dog have his day.)

After registering Hiten I showed Hiten to one of the spare rooms on the same floor as mine next to Inuyasha's.

That night he told of his aspirations for Todai and his dreams of settling down with a woman once he found the right one. We didn't realize the others were waiting for me at dinner. They didn't know about Hiten yet. I had just made some tea in my room and we were drinking it while talking getting to know each other.

"Hey Kagome, wanna know a secret of mine?"

"Sure Hiten. I won't tell."

He leaned in closer so that our faces were only inches apart but before he could get a word out the door slid open revealing a jealous Inuyasha, a silently fuming Sesshoumaru, a Shippo about to burst into tears, a grinning Miroku and a snarling Kouga. From the sounds of the stomachs they had been waiting for me for dinner and the position me and Hiten were in looked as if we were about to kiss! Though truthfully I did find him pretty handsome.

"What the hell you think your doing Kagome?" Inuyasha was seething. He looked positively fit to burst.

"Nothing Inuyasha, Hiten was just about to tell me something private."

"Keh! I'm sure."

"Well Kagome," chuckled Miroku, "I didn't realize you had THAT kind of hunger. I would have gladly helped you with it had you asked."

Miroku was down and out in a flash. The other guys were just staring and glaring at each other now. I realized drastic measures had to be taken I quickly went through my shopping and ran behind the changing curtains. When I came out, I was wearing the tube top and a black mini-skirt which I had bought today. The guys all bugged out and even Miroku woke up instantly. I blushed as they all stared at me lustfully.

"Well lets all go down for dinner."

They just followed me around even after dinner. They wouldn't even stopped starring at me during the study period now with Hiten added to group. Luckily for me the night was a bit cool. Not enough to give me a reason to change but enough so that I wouldn't be surrounded by shirtless men again. I blushed thinking of that night when they were all shirtless. Mistake. All except Miroku turned to me smelling my arousal. Next thing I know the guys were lowly growling to each other. I don't know about what but I sure as hell realized not to ever get aroused around demons anymore. I sigh, I'll never get any work done. Time for drastic measures, I'll never pass my test on Monday like this. I channel miko energy into my hand.

KAGOME BERSERKER!

I rush up and use the miko energy to deliver punches sending the entire lot bursting out the door, roof and floor.

I look around my room. The place is trashed. I sit down and study, o well, I'll just get them to fix the room. It is after all their fault. For now I collect blankets and cover them, keeping them warm wherever they are passed out.

Well another chapter, Thanks for all your reviews!


	5. Kisses

I'm glad you all seem to enjoy the fanfic. They may seem OOC but I'm trying to mix in a bit of the Love Hina characters personalities into the respective people. Only Kagome going violent came out of nowhere.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: First, second and many more kisses

Days after the berserker fiasco, the house had been repaired and we were currently self evaluating our papers. Sesshoumaru was having a class at Todai. He told us he'd be back late but to save some dinner for him.

Shippo was the first to finish marking using his kitsune speed. He had a score of 544 out of 800. The grade required to sit for Todai entrance exams were 500 so he could make it.

"Not bad Shippo. Could you please make me some tea? I'm not even half way through."

"Sure Kagome." In the end the scores were, Inuyasha with 473, Kouga with 458, Hiten with 632, Miroku with 455 and me with 563.

Inuyasha was busy gloating to Kouga. Hiten was checking the mistakes he made and me and Shippo were sipping tea comparing answers. Miroku had gone out.

Suddenly, Hiten came up to me. "Hey Kagome, since we're done here wanna go out on a date with me?" He gave his sexy smirk and held his hand out to me. I didn't really have anything on so I accepted. Had I turned around I would have seen all the angry glares the guys were giving me and Hiten.

Hiten brought me to this romantic restaurant at the South side of town. I was wearing the clothes again from last night because they weren't that dirty. We went to a cosy Western restaurant and talked through our meal. We walked around town and eventually ended up watching the sunset from a hill.

"It's so beautiful."

"Your beautiful Kagome."

I turned around to see him leaning closer to me…

Later…

'_He leaned closer to Hitomi. She could only stare up at him. Toji brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Soon he deepened it, licking her bottom lip with his tongue. She willingly parted them and his tongue plunged into her mouth savoring her sweetness…'_

I stared down at the paper. What the HELL? I had been writing an erotic story and 10 pages of it too. It would have gone from bad to worse but a hidden person behind me decided to make himself known.

"So Kagome, is that how you like it?" Sesshoumaru's voice echoed from behind me.

I spun around to see Sesshoumaru sitting in the corner wearing a sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts while reading my previous pages of writing which definitely contained far more erotic content than the paper I was currently writing on.

Grinning seductively, he walked up to me sat down next to me leaning in and kissing me lightly. Then he deepened it plunged his tongue into mine, his hand coming up behind me to pull me closer. I kissed him back and our tongues played with each other. When we parted the kiss we simply stared at each other. He picked up all my writings.

"I'll go burn this so the others don't see."

"Thanks, that would be nice."

Dinner was uneventful. Inuyasha wasn't feeling to well and had requested for his food to be brought up to his room and it was a manager's duty to ensure that her tenants were alright.

I walked into Inuyasha's room carrying a tray with miso soup, rice, fried chicken, roast potato and a glass of cold water.

Inuyasha was sitting down on his bed and he grinned at me when I walked in. His eyes seemed to hold a secret

'_Kagome has no idea, I've been watching her since she left with that bastard. I even saw her kiss Sesshoumaru. Well now's my chance to show her I care too.'_

When I sat down Inuyasha pulled me into a demanding and passionate kiss. It was so erotic the way his tongue licked the top of my mouth. I soon felt myself kiss him back. He leaned to me causing me to fall back on his bed with him on top of me. I could feel the sweat through his sleeveless shirt.

Suddenly the door slid open revealing a fuming Kouga.

"What the HELL! You bastard, how dare you touch my woman. Kagome, did he hurt you? Did he force himself on you?" Kouga ran up to my side.

"I'll get his disgusting scent off you." The food had covered up Hiten and Sesshoumaru's scent. Inuyasha could only watch as Kouga gave me an equally passionate kiss in front of him. It felt so good and I kissed him back getting lost in the moment. Kouga wasn't a bad kisser at all but I had to break the kiss when his hands started wandering.

I ran out of the room and into my room. A little studying would probably help.

"Interesting day your having isn't it Kagome?" I turned around to see Miroku sitting at my table with various pictures fanned out. As I got closer I realized that they were various pictures of me kissing the other guys. Oh my God! He stalked me the whole day!

"I'll destroy these pictures if you give me a little of what you gave them. Or I could just post them all around town. Your choice."

Later…

After gargling my mouth I walked out of the bathroom and up to my room. Miroku was still unconscious outside. I had agreed and he had kissed extremely erotically but when we parted I took a deep breath and gave him one hell of a wallop. The pictures were already destroyed. I had put them through the blender. Then I had thrown away the blender.

"Ah Kagome! I was just heading for bed." Shippo was walking down the hallway.

"Yeah I'm about to turn in too. Goodnight." I gave him a quick goodnight kiss since I had given every other tenant living here a kiss today.

I entered my room and fell asleep upon contact with the bed.

What do you think? Reviews!


	6. Sick

Thank you all for your openness in your reviews. Keep sending them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Ordinary sickness or love sickness?

The next day I woke up feeling warm all over. I thought that it was just a side-effect of yesterday's events but as my head cleared I just felt uncomfortable. I just lay there in bed too tired to even call for someone.

Shippo opened my door to see me lying in bed with my eyes open.

"Eh? Kagome you don't look too good. Are you sick? You don't look to good."

"Shippo, I'm pretty sure I have a fever. Don't come to close. I'll be fine. Could you please just bring me some breakfast and leave it on the desk. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine when you all come back from classes. Tell Sensei Maehara that I'm sick today."

"Alright Kagome just get some rest."

That day after prep school(Sesshoumaru is still at Todai)…

"Keh! That was a boring day! The class was so gloomy for some reason." Inuyasha walked into the house complaining. He took off his shoes and put his school bag on the couch.

Miroku had to use that opportunity to give Inuyasha a reason to hit him. "Is it because Kagome wasn't there? I know I felt it was gloomy without her."

"Perverted lecher get your head out of the gutter! INU RAGE COMBINATION!" Miroku basically got pummeled by an onslaught of quick, accurate punches sending him flying out the door causing him to land somewhere in Okinawa.

Okinawa…

"Eh? How'd I get here? Crap I got no cash, I'm lost!"

Back at the lodge…

(Temporary 3rd person view)

Inuyasha and company checked on Kagome to find her room empty and the breakfast from this morning already eaten. Soon they heard her resting in the hot spring and decided to join her.

(Kagome's POV)

I opened my eyes to see all the guys except Sesshoumaru, who was in school, sitting with me in the hot spring. All except Miroku which was weird, he'd never pass up an opportunity to see me in nothing but a towel.

"Hey guys, I'm feeling much better just tired. How was class?"

Hiten was quick to answer, "It was alright but it was nothing without you. I brought you your notes since none of the other guys thought to bring them for you." It earned him jealous glares from the other guys and words of appreciation from Kagome.

"Kagome, my woman, I was simply worried about you I couldn't think. It pained me to be far away from you while you were sick." Kouga's act deserved an Oscar.

"Keh, drop the act wolf boy. Nobody's buying it."

"Kagome," Shippo piped up, "Why don't we leave these guys to argue, I know a new ice-cream parlor that opened around here wanna go?"

"I'd love to but I still feel a bit sick."

"Why didn't you tell me I know just the thing."

Shippo went behind me and started massaging my back. It felt so good that I never realized that the other guys were giving jealous glares.

"No, she needs to relax in someplace cool." He picked me up bridal style and brought me to his room which had several electric fans, air conditioners and an aroma machine.

"I prefer cold weather to warm weather," he quickly said seeing my bug-eyed look.

He set me down on his bed and turned on several air conditioners, fans and aroma machines. It felt so cool and comfortable and I felt blessed to be at the center of such attention.

Inuyasha walked in to see me lying on Hiten's bed with him standing next to me. His eyes twitched. He simply walked in and was about to say something to Hiten when he suddenly tripped and felt on top of him.

Kouga walked in just in time to see Inuyasha on top of Kagome.

"EWW! Gross! I'm taking you somewhere else Kagome."

He grabbed me before Inuyasha or Hiten could protest and moved so fast I had no idea where we went. When he stopped I was in some sort of cave.

"Welcome to my room Kagome."

"Your room?"

"I like roughing it in caves so I converted my room into a cave. See there you can rest in soon-to-be-our bed."

I would have retorted but I was feeling so unwell that I just couldn't argue. He let me rest on the bed and I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt much better but really warm. I turned my head to see Kouga snuggled up against me. He actually looked cute but I had already realized that out of all the guys hear he, Miroku and Shippo would only be friends. Maybe if I could set them up I would be able to choose which out of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Hiten I like most. I don't want to lead them on too much and break their heart.

I quietly get up and walk out still feeling a bit unwell but I'll be fine. It's dark, Sesshoumaru must already be back.

"Kagome! How're you feeling?"

Shippo ran up to me holding a drink in his hand.

"Here it's a medicinal drink for you."

"Thanks." I sniff the drink to find is smells…Horrible!

When he runs off I pour the drink into a nearby pot plant.

I sigh to myself, Kouga was too much, Shippo was too shy and Miroku just didn't connect.

So Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Hiten were my 3 choices. Well I'll make the choice some other time I'm tired.

OK I know this was probably the worst chapter ever but it gave a lot to the plot. Don't you think?


	7. The finals

Sobs uncontrollably You guys are such great supporters, I'll never forget you! Runs around happily. Cliff magically appears out of nowhere. Falls inside AHHHHH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 7: The finals

I look around me at the friends I have. The other day I had brought my friends Rin, Sango and a person I met at prep school, Ayame, to the lodge for a visit. My plan worked great and Sango was going out with Miroku but often their dates would stop halfway because of Miroku's perverted ways. Ayame had taken an interest in Kouga and while it was plain to see Kouga liked Rin, he hasn't given up on me. Rin and Shippo were going along fine. They were both sweet and kind people who would be perfect together.

Sesshoumaru had seen through my plan and was took me out on dates often, but so did Inuyasha and Hiten. Kouga had asked me out before but I always gave reasons to why I couldn't go, sometimes resulting in me having to go out with one of the three guys I had decided to pick from. Which is how I end up here, on a date with Inuyasha at the recently opened Disneyland. It was the week before our finals and there was going to be a party later tonight at the lodge. I sighed in content, me and Inuyasha were riding a gigantic ferris wheel and … making out. He was a great kisser, he was dominating, passionate and desire was obvious by the way he kissed.

Sesshoumaru kissed with desire and passion too but he was also soft and gentle. Hiten was romantic and his kisses were full of desire. I was having a problem deciding who I wanted to be with but after today, until the end of the finals, I would focus only on the examinations.

As we parted to stare in each others eyes I saw the desire. I was leaning in for another kiss but felt something hard poke me from his pants. I looked down. I blush. I smack Inuyasha hard.

A few days later…

"Hiten, what were the settlements Melaka, Singapore and Penang called during the British occupation?"

"The Straits Settlements."

"Correct."

"Inuyasha, state a difference between manga and American comics."

"While manga usually likes to exaggerate facial expressions beyond reality, American comics only have facial expressions that stay within the confines of realism."

"Correct"

I am Kagome Higurashi. Studying for my prep school finals with Hiten, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo and Miroku. Miroku, of course, had managed to travel back home from Okinawa by using Slap Land Express. Basically he groped various women so they'd slap him back here. We are all studying for the finals tomorrow and are gonna try our best. Kouga still says he wants me but I see he now has taken a more active interest in Ayame. Shippo and Rin have started going out. Miroku and Sango are really going well together. Sango actually had to sign a deal with Miroku that unless for special reasons Miroku would only grope Sango and she couldn't hit him. Of course, he can't grope anyone else.

Sango and Rin are also here. Since none of the rooms could hold us all, we're sitting in the yard having a quiz. Taking turns to ask questions. I stand up preparing myself for what I am about to say.

"Guys, before the exams I'd like to tell you all how appreciative I am of all the times we've been together and all the times you were so friendly to me. If anyone of us doesn't pass the finals tomorrow or the entrance exams to Todai, I'd like to tell that person that they are always have a place in all of our hearts."

Everyone had glassy teary eyes. Suddenly, in synchronization, we laugh out loud and hug each other.

"HENTAI!" SLAP

Next day…

I stare down at my paper. I was so unlucky. None of the others are in the same examination hall. Going through my mathematics paper the only questions I'm having problem in are my matrices and logarithms. Sadly that makes 30 of the marks. I wonder how the others are doing?

Later…

"God! That sucked!" cried Kouga flailing his arms around.

"Dude, you suck," muttered Inuyasha, though his paper probably hadn't been any better.

"That's it! Your going down dog shit!"

"Bring it on!"

Miroku sighed, "It wasn't so bad, anyway if we work hard on the other tests, our overall will still qualify us for Todai."

Hiten who was sharing a sandwich with me. We were having a simple quiet moment. Or at least as quiet as it gets here at the lodge.

Miroku and Sango was playing some sort of tag. Sango would run and dodge, Miroku would try to grope. If he caught her, groped her actually, she would punch him. Of course, she was an unwilling player. Rin and Shippo were preparing lunch and Ayame was cheering on Kouga in the wrestling match he and Inuyasha were having. Sesshoumaru was on a school trip to Kyoto. Something about ancient history.

I sigh inwardly, I never want to let this go, not for anything. I wish I could just wrap this moment around myself and stay like this forever. Sadly, we have another paper later in the afternoon and 2 more tomorrow.

I'm really sorry for my extremely late chapter but I'm currently on holiday in Japan. I'm lucky I can finish this. Please review. A friend of mine read this once and actually questioned whether I was really a guy because it was a pretty good girl point of view. I am a guy. I just like knowing girl's point of view in things. Helps in life if you know what I mean.


	8. Results

Hey guys I'm trying to post as many chapters as possible. Thanks for all your support. Fr your information, I am a person who likes to try new things or less used things so it doesn't seem like déjà vu to read my stories.

Just to answer jezebelsmua, Shippo is with Rin because they're both cute, shy and kind. Besides, when I thought about it, Sesshoumaru looked more like a father figure to Rin. I know that it's no different in this fanfic because Kagome's the same age but if you really don't like it that much, Get 10 people, they don't need to actually read my fanfic, to review that they prefer Sess/Rin. On the other hand if ten people review that they prefer Shippo/Rin first, I'll stick with that. I'll count jezebelsmua as the first review for Sess/Rin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8: Self-evaluation and the suicidal tenant

It was five days after the end of the finals and we were taking our papers home for the self-evaluation. Sesshoumaru had come back from his Kyoto trip and he and me were in his car driving to the centre. The others had to take the train. They were listening to 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. Soon, the black Porsche pulled up the centre.

"I'll be right back Sesshoumaru, thanks for dropping me by. You don't have to wait for me I can go back on my own."

"Kagome, I would wait as long as it takes so long as you come back to me."

I blushed furiously, his voice was so seductive and husky. I quickly ran into the centre before he could comment on my blush. I rush in pick up my answer sheets that have been printed out onto a marking paper. It is printed out so students can't change their answers.

I quickly head outside seeing a crowd of girls around Sesshoumaru's car. They were all apparently talking to him and ogling at him. When he saw me he quickly ran out of the car, completely losing his cold, seductive, quiet personality, as he ran away from the stampede. He grabbed Kagome and hurriedly ran back to his car and jumped into the drivers seat with me sprawled across his lap as he drove away.

It was extremely uncomfortable and there was a little compartment between the driver and passenger seat. I squirmed so I could at least sit in a more comfortable position. Sesshoumaru made a sound but I couldn't hear it properly as he seemed to be suppressing it. When we reached the lodge he quickly turned me around and kissed me passionately and demandingly. His hands went under my shirt and fondled my breasts through my bra. Suddenly there was a rapping sound on the car window and I turned to see Inuyasha staring down at us almost in tears. He turned and walked of with a dazed expression. His eyes were big but his pupils were tiny little dots. He was walking in a daze and banging into walls, doors and tons of other things.

I ran off chasing after him but he had disappeared. I had to evaluate my papers but I couldn't wash off the strange feeling of guilt that coursed through me. My final scores were… 660 over 800! I qualified! Hurrah!

I ran around the lodge screaming my joy to the lodge. Unknown to me, a pair of eyes cried silently.

Later that night…

Inuyasha POV

I couldn't believe it, only I had failed my tests. Kagome and the others were going to Todai, and I would be the two-time failure(remember he is a year older than Kagome). I have nothing left to live for, I thought maybe I could still be with Kagome but after I saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome making out, I realized that I'm just fooling myself. Goodbye Kagome, I'll miss you.

"I didn't you'd be so worked up over your failure."

I turned around to see my older brother.

"Come here to gloat?"

"No…I come here to bring you back. It's not the end of the world."

"It is for me, why would Kagome want anything to do with me. She's so beautiful, she'd probably have tons of undergrads throwing themselves at her."

"But she cares for you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes I do Inuyasha."

Kagome climbs up the staircase tears in her eyes. "How can you believe otherwise? We're friends, and even if your not going to Todai, your still one of my 3 choices of who I'm going to fall in love with. True love knows no bounds."

"Kagome, you'll be much better going with someone else."

"Can't all be that bad, what was your score?"

"476."

"That's not so bad."

"It's not enough."

"It is for me."

"What? Do you really mean that Kagome? I'll tell you this now, Kagome, I love you. I know you haven't decided yet, but if I can't offer you money, popularity or the pride of dating an undergrad, I can give you love."

"Oh Inuyasha, that's so sweet. You know what, I can wait until next year to apply, after all, I'll just send these scores next year and I can qualify. I'll wait for you."

Suddenly everyone else runs up from the lodge to the roof with tears in their eyes. Crazy idiots, they were probably there the whole time.

Moments later…

"Looks like none of us are going to Todai this year, at least we're all friends, right?"

"…Right."

"Hey! Wait a minute why would I care about dog shit?"

"Oh, Kouga, you and Inuyasha are friends deep down."

"Yeah right! Why would I be friends with dog shit?"

"Same here, who would want to be friends with a wimpy wolf?"

"Heh, you're the one who wanted to commit suicide."

"What are you talking about, I was just going to run away."

Silence…

"Get Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's POV

Shit! Their gonna kill me! RUN!

Somewhere far, far away…

Naraku looks out of his window to see a crowd chasing Inuyasha through the streets.

"Hmph, Idiot."

Oh my reviewers, why have you forsaken me. I'm in Japan, I get very few chances to update. Please have faith.


	9. Exboyfriend, Bankotsu

Sobs uncontrollably You guys are such great supporters, I'll never forget you! Runs around happily. Cliff magically appears out of nowhere. Falls inside AHHHHH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: The ex-boyfriend, Bankotsu

Sigh, another day, another round of chores. I walk around the lodge wiping the floors while Shippo helped her to repair the leaky pipes. Sesshoumaru was making new shoji doors, Kouga was buying groceries and some sake for the Spring barbeque we were planning.

Inuyasha was beating out the mattresses and Hiten was painting the faded out walls. Lastly, Miroku was… unconscious he never learnt.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell go off. I walk to the front door. I open it.

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!

Bankotsu lifted a hand and cupped my face.

"Kagome, It's been so long. I know we haven't seen each other in a while…"

Keeping my temper down, I force myself to look at him in the eye.

"You… The reason we 'haven't seen each other in a while,' was because you went and joined that stupid gang of yours. I tried to love you but all you did was care about your gang. You didn't even notice when I left and you think you can just show up here after so long and expect me to jump into your arms? YOUR CRAZY!" I had to blink back the tears that were forming in my eyes. Before I could stop him, Bankotsu hugged me tightly to him.

"Kagome, don't you understand why I'm here? I left them for you once I realized how much you meant to me." He looked at me and for once I could see tears forming in his eyes.

Authors POV temporarily

Inuyasha, Shippo, Hiten and Sesshoumaru were around the corner listening in. Miroku was still unconscious and Kouga was still out.

"Well this IS an interesting turn of events."

The four of them whirled around to come face to face with… Naraku.

"Bankotsu, Kagome's ex-boyfriend. The two of them used to be in love, until Bankotsu got involved with a gang. He was so far deep into it that he eventually rose in the ranks until he became the head of the gang. Kagome felt neglected and severed all ties with him. He didn't even notice until recently. They've been apart for 5 years."

"He'd be pretty young wouldn't he?" Shippo asked.

"Yes he would, but the real question here is… what will her 3 lover boys do now that it is unsure whether she still loves Bankotsu." He put on an evil sneer, "Will you take the opportunity of the aching heart to comfort her and pull her to you? Or will you push her away and back into his arms now that you fear having your heart broken? Either way, you knew when you went after Kagome, someone had to be crushed eventually." Naraku turned and walked down the hallway heading for the backdoor, his words fresh on their minds.

Inuyasha had had enough, standing up he went right out and pried Bankotsu off Kagome.

Kagome's POV

Inuyasha came around the corner, the fire evident in his eyes and pried Bankotsu off me.

"Back off, what the hell do you think your doing to Kagome?" He held me possessively in his arms.

"I'm trying to make up for my mistakes and get Kagome back to me, got a problem?"

"And if I do?"

I sighed, what was it with men and violence? Then I remembered, I had once asked Miroku the question and his answer shall forever be engraved in my head… the sex is always better…Miroku still had a few scars from that one.

I interrupted their not-so-intelligent argument, "Bankotsu I can't do this, this is so sudden."

"I knew you'd say something like that, so I saved up some money before I came, Kagome, I'd like a room here. Please Kagome, just give me a second chance…" The tears had returned to his eyes, and for once, I saw him as a boy who was desperately trying to reach for the love that escaped him once.

I couldn't help it, "Alright."

Complications, the plot thickens doesn't it. I'm back and the story is just gonna get more complicated, I might even make a few crossovers. The girls in my class have requested, more like tortured me into bringing in, Ryoga(Ranma 1/2), Kyo and Haru(Fruits Basket), Tasuki(Fushigi Yuugi) and Yusuke, Youko Kurama, Kurama and Hiei(Yu Yu Hakusho). If there is anything else you want(PLEASE SPARE ME!) just post it up on reviews.

Note: Some characters may need to be AU.


	10. Spring Barbecue

Sorry guys, girls in my school are gonna kill me, wonder how they figured out I was writing this? To preserve my health, I have to do some crossovers, pairings still undecided.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (Do I really have to keep doing this?)

Chapter 10: Spring Barbecue

It's finally here, the Spring Barbecue. Let's see, Inuyasha, Kouga and Hiten are having a sake drinking competition. Miroku and Bankotsu are betting. Shippo and Rin are sitting under one of our Sakura trees. They look so cute! Naraku and Kikyo are cooking, I hope they don't slip anything into the food. When I was 7, he slipped laxatives into my birthday cake, it was quite… spectacular.

Ayame and Sango were drinking sake together. They were so out of it that at the moment they're sprawled across the table. Lastly was Sesshoumaru who went to the store to pick up more sake. I am just watching the drinking contest. It had been a month since Bankotsu first moved in and even though I haven't said it out loud, I'm giving him another chance. I could never hold a grudge.

Except maybe, my grandfather. That weasel put up an ad for the lodge in the newspaper, ALONG WITH A PICTURE OF ME! So now, due to an overwhelming response, he's upgrading the lodge into a 2-storey lodge. That means there's extra 14 rooms. Of course I still get to right to choose who stays in the lodge.

So far I've had to turn down 4 perverts that put Miroku to shame because they wouldn't stop hitting me the MILLISECOND they saw me. One actually started before the door opened. Unlucky for him, I was out and Sesshoumaru had answered the door. I had never seen an entire body twitch like that before. The guy, last I heard, was in Intensive Care.

Eh? Looks like Naraku and Kikyo have finished cooking. Maybe, I should wait, I head for the toilet and hide a while. After 5 minutes I go out. No one puking, screaming or writhing in agony. Oh well, I start eating.

After 10 minutes, Naraku and Kikyo serve up the second batch of food. Sesshoumaru returned in time for this batch. Unfortunately, the girls just don't have enough stomach, we're full. Shippo and Miroku are done too.

Minutes later I'm playing table tennis with Ayame, got to admit, she's fast. Suddenly, Bankotsu comes around the corner with Kouga. Kouga immediately grabs Ayame and drags her from the room. Bankotsu stalks up to me.

Suddenly he pulls me into a fierce kiss, passionate but rough. I moaned as he tilted my head so his tongue could go deeper into my mouth. His eyes, they were glazed with passion and I submit into the kiss.

Suddenly, Bankotsu is forcibly ripped away from me. Hiten stands there anger written all over his face. Pulling me to him, he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me flush against his body. Don't think me sluttish or anything, but I can't help feeling aroused feeling the firm muscle under his cotton T-shirt.

Bankotsu gets up. Out of nowhere, Banryuu, his weapon, appears. Hiten pulls me behind him. The minute he raises his fists to confront Bankotsu someone grabs me and pulls me back into their arms. I look up into the face of Sesshoumaru, he looks down at me, holding me tighter when our eyes meet. He also has the same passion-filled gaze in his eyes.

Wait a minute, he didn't… did he? Wrenching myself away from Sesshoumaru I head out to see Kouga kissing Ayame under the sakura trees. Miroku is drinking sake. Sango and Rin are doing origami cranes and attaching them to wind chimes. Shippo is picking up sticks for wind chimes. They aren't acting strange. Then I see Naraku and Kikyo in a corner giggling like crazed idiots. Suspicions confirmed, he did put something in the SECOND batch of food. Suddenly I'm pinned to the ground by… Inuyasha. He sniffs me, picking up the scent of other males on me, he starts rubbing against me. Wait a minute… rubbing? OH MY GOD! SLAP!

Heads turned to see Inuyasha with a palm mark on his face. All of a sudden his eyes bleed red. Other than Kouga, who is addicted to Ayame, and Ayame who is pinned by Kouga, everyone runs up around me and Inuyasha, who is still pinning me to the ground.

Shippo turns to me with alarm in his eyes, "Kagome, his demon side has taken over, he sees you as his. In dog demon relationships the male is dominant. Submit to him or he'll try to force his dominance on you. Be careful though, if he tries to claim you as his mate you may need to use your miko powers."

"No need," Sango walks up clutching a jar in her left hand, " This is what was used to bring out their sexual desire, eh?" Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a cylinder.

"This powder should be able to counteract any changes in the body, basically a tajiya cure for almost anything." Blowing it on Inuyasha, the red immediately disappears from his eyes. Looking down at me, he grins.

"Hey Kagome, how'd I get here?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

Later…

Kikyo had gone home. And everyone was cleaning up, except for Naraku who was tied up to a tree with catnip sprayed all over him. Now I realize why he likes being so sadistic, it's fun. We're gonna pour lemon juice all over him once the cats are done with him. Lying down in the mats we had placed outside we all fall asleep under the stars. Me, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Hiten, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Rin and Shippo fell asleep under the stars awaiting the adventure the next day will bring.

Short chapter isn't it? Anyway in addition to the list from the last chapter, Tsume(Wolf's Rain) and Jiraiya(Naruto). Of course, in Jiraiya's case, he'd be young. If anyone's interested I'll bring in Suikotsu. If Suikotsu is included that would be 12 new people after Kagome (a lot isn't it, would be even more crazy). If there are any strong objections to the choices please say so. If anyone wishes to add to the list, say so as well. However, make your reasons valid if you want someone removed from the list, the girls in my school are insane over anime guys.


End file.
